


In your favour

by DoctorStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sam is the best bro, Stony - Freeform, eventual relationship Steve Rogers / Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with "The Winter Soldier" Steve wants to go off in search for Bucky. The hitch? With SHIELD now dismantled, and Steve's actual shield lost Steve has no money or resources for the man hunt.</p><p>Steve then has to turn to the only rich guy he knows, Tony Stark for help on his search.</p><p>Will Steve and Tony be able to become friends? Or will something get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Financial Woes

Sam, and Steve stood outside of Nick Fury's "grave", and watched Natasha take off in a Lamborghini into the distance. Sam's eyes admired the car jealously. Steve saw the sparkle in his friends eye and couldn't help smiling. His thoughts of the car, and Natasha were interrupted by Sam.

"So you got a plan to track down Barnes? I mean it's not like we've got the Falcon Wings, you've lost your shield, and we haven't got squat for equipment. Plus, we kinda destroyed my car last time we went after him."

"You got any cash?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Not really, I mean I've got some compensation from the military but, shouldn't you have back pay for the past 70 odd years?"

"Well SHIELD is gone so whoosh, there goes my pension. I've got some money saved up but, nothing particularly major." Steve rubbed his neck embarrassed. He had been saving for a house, but property was more expensive than he remembered. Now he felt almost as poor as he had been before the war just from the inflation alone.

"Got any rich friends?" Sam asked.

Steve sighed, he regretted even thinking it. No, it was the worst idea he had ever had but, the only one who could help him was a certain infamous billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Yes, only he could help Steve now.

"Just one, and I don't really know if we are 'friends'.It seems like we will need to book a plane ticket to Stark's house. Whichever one he's living in right now. I know he's got multiple homes."

"Ha, that's easy to find out," Sam grinned.

Steve looked at Sam questioningly puzzled as how they could so easily tell what home Tony was residing in. "Celebrity spotting columns, gossip columns. Tony Stark's strength isn't avoiding cameras, Steve."

"Oh right," Steve smiled, "to the library internet!" he said enthusiastically.

"Or I can check right now, on my phone with wireless 3G?"

"Or you can do that" Steve admitted shyly. Sometimes he forgot that technology had come so far. He doubted his phone paid for by SHIELD would work now. Looks like he would have to beg Tony for one. He sighed deeply. Assuming Stark would even be interested in helping him.


	2. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really likes window seat.

Several hours later, Steve used his emergency savings to book Sam, and himself tickets to New York. Tony was apparently repairing Stark tower according to the latest headlines, and according to Sam heading towards a breakup with Pepper. Seemed like Tony hadn't changed as much as Steve would have liked to believe. Steve looked out the window, hopeful things would go over well with Stark. The plane hadn't taken off yet but Steve was sure, he would have the whole flight to ponder how to approach Stark. Stark was an anomaly, he had no idea how to approach the self proclaimed "billionaire, playboy, philanthropist". 

"How are you holding up in these seats muscle man?"

"I thought the future would have more leg room in economy class," Steve admitted with a chuckle to Sam. "I've  
been in holding cells with more leg room than this."

"Hey at least your not the one sitting in the middle!"

"Best I could do last minute," he shrugged trying to pretend to be nonchalant about the whole thing. 

"And explain to me how you managed to get the window seat?" asked Sam accusingly.

" I may or may not have played my Captain America charms to a swooning fan girl airline receptionist. Besides, I'm the one paying for the journey."

"Just pray for my sake there isn't a big muscle bound man to my left or this will be a very squished flight."

"Captain!" said a booming voice.

"No, no way," Sam groaned.

Steve turned to see Thor in almost normal clothes, and at his side was a petite looking girl. Or at least, petite in comparison to Thor. Sam sank deeply in his seat. He must know who Thor was, and how much room he took up.

"Hi," the girl said shyly. "I'm Jane Foster."

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Jane has a science conference to talk about her research in New York. We had to transfer flights in DC. It is good to see you again my friend."

"Good to see you again too. Your clothes-"

"Alas, my metal armor wasn't allowed through the metal detecting device. I don't understand this custom with your people. My hammer was also placed into the cargo hold. This seem like a very poor placement for it," said Thor as he sat down. Sam looked visibly squished in the seat.

"There isn't much room in these seats is there?"

Jane seemed have noticed Sam's suffering as she offered to switch spots with Thor so he could stretch his legs slightly more into the aisle. Thor smiled at her, "Jane,that is very gracious of you. I will take your offer this time if you don't need the space yourself."

"No,no it's fine."

"Thanks a million," Sam mumbled to her.

"Sorry," Thor turned acknowledging Sam, "I do not believe we have been introduced."

"Sam Wilson," he said offering his hand. "I'm Captain America's friend. I do what he does, just much slower."

Thor laughed boomingly, "So do most people on Midguard." 

Sam smiled back, "good to know I'm not alone."

"I should introduce myself I'm Thor son of-"

"He knows" Steve interrupted, "He saw us on TV after New York."

"Ah, I hope the city will hold no ill will to the destruction that occurred that day."

Steve hadn't even thought of that after New York. No, that wasn't true, he had. He had read the papers talking about the cost of the clean up damages. New York trying to return to normal. SHIELD had paid for the cleanup, but there was still plenty of grumbling of use of government funds, and cleanup. Were New Yorkers mad at them? Great Stark, Bucky, and the city of New York. Steve seemed to have a laundry list of things to worry about.


	3. Lift It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam try to get into Stark Tower to varying degrees of success.

After a short yet, cheerful ride of discussion the plane touched down in New York. Thor gave Steve and Sam overwhelming tight hugs, before rushing to get a cab with Jane to get to her science conference.

"I'm glad, he doesn't hug any tighter or my spleen would come out,"said Sam rubbing his sides.

Steve just laughed as he looked to hail a cab. 

"Stark Tower," said Steve as he slid into the back seat.

"Very funny buddy. Real address please,"

"You're going to say no to Captain America?" Sam questioned.

"Please do you know how many Captain America impersonators I've had in this cab.Sure, you're pretty good at it but, you're not even wearing the uniform. I'm not going to risk getting blacklisted by Tony Stark for your ass."

"Steve, get out of cab. Lift it."

Steve sighed, and slid out of the passenger side, and went to the front of cab. He lifted it into the air, as Sam could be heard hollering, and laughing inside, and the driver screamed. People around stared, and took out their camera phones to snap photos, as Steve gently lowered the cab back to the ground. Now, everyone knew where they were.

He quickly got back into the back row passenger seat, his face flushed with red.

"I'm never doing that again."

"That was a hoot!" Sam grinned. "So driver, about that ride-"

40 minutes later due to the traffic they arrived at Stark Tower with a white knuckled and silent cab driver.

Steve was feeling rather guilty, "Uh, here sorry for earlier, here's some extra tip."

The cab nodded wordlessly, and Steve heard him mutter at they exited. "I drove Captain America through New York, no one is going to believe this." 

Steve sighed as they walked up to the Tower entrance, as the cab drove away. The closer Steve got he noticed the entry way, there was a door and nothing else. No handles, no locks, no buzzer, nothing.

Steve knocked on the door.

"Did you seriously just knock on the door of Stark Tower? Don't you know the secret password?" Sam teased as he dragged his suitcase to the front door propping it against the entrance

"Secret password? It's not like there is an interface. I thought there would be a buzzer or something-"

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I inquire why you are standing outside of Stark Tower?" said a disembodied voice.

Steve jumped into the air, but also felt waves of relief. "JARVIS!"

Sam gave him a look, "care to explain?"

"I am Sir's artificial intelligence system. According to system analysis you may be Captain Steven Rogers, and guest. Estimated time to Sir's arrival 20 minutes."

"Maybe we should get a sandwich and come back?"

"You are to wait here," said the AI tersely.

Suddenly a metal cage fell over them.

"Great we are trapped outside of Stark tower with no sandwiches, and a twenty minute wait." Sam grumble sitting grumpily on his suitcase. "I can see why you're not sure if Stark thinks of you as a friend,"

"JARVIS, is there anyway I can prove I'm um me?"

"No, not really sir sorry. However, may I inquire to purpose of your visit."

"We need Tony's help. More specifically, I need a new shield, an airplane, and a cell phone I can borrow."

"And," said Sam as he took a file folder out of his bag. "I need to know if he can rebuild me this," Sam held the Falcon wing specs. "I kinda broke the last one."

"More pet projects for Sir, I'm sure he will be thrilled to be even busier and more sleep deprived than usual."

If Steve didn't know any better JARVIS had some biting sarcasm in that response.

"I need to track someone down, they were brainwashed by HYDRA. I need Tony's help. Please, JARVIS."

"Lie Detector Test Past 100%, Steve Rogers, and guest feel free to enter Stark Tower." The door clicked open wide for them to enter, and cage doors lifted.

"What that was a test?!" asked Sam indignantly.

"Calm down Sam. Let's just go inside, and wait for Tony."

"There better be some damn sandwiches in there," he grumbled.


	4. The Welcome Wagon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve worries.

Steve put down his bags, and looked at Sam as he slumped into the common room area JARVIS directed him to.

"Don't get too comfy. Stark might end up kicking us out," Steve trying to find the least comfortable chair to sit on to no avail. He sliding sliding into a chair that felt like a marshmellow.

"Really? Do you think Stark hates you that badly?"

"I said somethings last time we met, and they weren't great. I really need to apologize for it, but-"

"But?" asked Sam raising his brow and leaning forward.

"Apologizing then asking someone for a favour seems pretty awful" said Steve with a sigh.

"I see what you mean," said Sam sinking back into the sofa

"I'll apologize just not now when, I'm asking for something."

"I think you're thinking too much about this. You can do both you know? I don't think he will take it the wrong way."

"But if he does, my only shot of getting to Bucky without hitch hiking my way there? Gone."

Steve sighed and looked up suddenly hearing the tapping of approaching footsteps. Stark? No, too light. Who was it? Pepper?

"Well,well Rogers, Sam," said a familiar voice. "I was wondering what riff raff had entered the tower to get JARVIS to call my sorry ass here. Looks like he was right, it's you and Sam."

Maria Hill stood proudly, in a suit, the last outfit he would have ever expected to see her in. 

"Well, good to see you too. Got a sandwich?" Sam inquired.

Maria grinned, and pulled out her phone. "Yes, Happy their friendlies Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. No HYDRA agents got in. It's okay, calm down. I'm sure, yes."

She put the phone away. "Well, I'm not a secretary or a welcome wagon party so that's a no on the sandwiches but I'm guessing you're here to ask Stark for a job?"

"Not, exactly," said Steve fiddling with the edge of sleeve nervously, "but more of a favour?"

"Oh, you a favour really? Pray tell, what kind of favour that isn't a job?" said Maria.

Steve could tell her curiosity was peaked.

"I need help to track down the Winter Soldier."

"Cap, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"He's been brainwashed, he's my friend. I need to help him, I'm sure he's the one who saved me."

"You don't know that Steve," she said gently.

"Please Maria, let me talk to Stark."

"I'll make some calls, and get him here."

"Thank you."

Now all Steve would have to do was wait for Stark to get there...Easier said than done.


	5. Stark Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Arrives, and Steve asks for some assistance

Over twenty minutes had past. Steve was finding himself pacing across the floor. Sam groaned, stomach growling.

"Steve, I'm getting tired just looking at you. I know you run like 100 miles per hour but, please sit down. Just watching you is burning calories off my body."

"Alright," said Steve with a weak smile, sitting down in the marshmellow seat of the couch

"Captain Rogers, Sir is arriving now" JARVIS informed them.

"Thank god, I hope he has got a sandwich."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Thanks, JARVIS."

Steve heard the approach of footsteps and his heart began to pound in his chest. The last time they saw each other or spoke was over shwarma. Was Tony still mad at him? Would he throw Steve and Sam out?

"Well,well look who it is," said Tony, walking in with a neatly pressed suit. "Maria told me you'd be here." He looked far more elegant than when Steve had seen him last. He now understood the playboy comment. Many gals might jump for the chance to have their arm over his at any event.Steve's eyes may have hovered over his figure a moment too long before he looked back at the floor.

Sam got up before Steve could even conjure any words to his mouth, or make a move.

"Sam Wilson, it's an honour to meet your Mr. Stark," he said extending his hand for Tony to shake.

"Capsicle did you hear that? He said it was an honour." He winked, and shook Sam's hand.

Steve rolled his eyes, looking at Tony's bright smile, "So I've heard."

"Capsicle, not going to tell me how much you honour me, are you?"

"I thought someone who's so charitable wouldn't need my compliments. However, all jokes aside we might need your charity right now."

"Sam was it just me who heard our dear Cap tight-pants make a wise crack?" Tony turned to face him

"I know it's rare but, occasionally he does make jokes, and eats breakfast like a normal person."

"Unbelievable, Jarvis make a record of this: Captain america is capable of making jokes, and put it into the archive."

"Sir, I do not believe this needs to be recorded as important data," Jarvis chided which made Steve smile.

"Jarvis, put it into the folder for prosperity."

"Understood sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, for now. So what do you boys want? Jobs? Cars? Women? Jobs where you can drive with beautiful women in cars? Because that job is mine-"

"I need to find someone," Steve interrupted.

"You realize that there is Google Search," said Tony abruptly.

"I know what Google Search is Tony," said Steve sharply. "This person isn't going to be so simple to track down. When SHIELD fell, I lost my armour, my actual shield, my pension plan, everything."

"We need some tech, and funding to find Steve's friend," said Sam.

"Who is he?"

Steve hesitated, unzipped his bag, and pulled out the file. He extended his arm to hand it to Tony.

Tony sighed, "I don't like people handing me things."

Steve rolled his eyes sliding the folder across the glass coffee table, and Tony picked it up.

"You want help finding a Russian assassin?" said Tony eyebrows raised.

"He's not just any old Russian assassin. He's Bucky Barnes, my best friend, he was brain washed, frozen, and un frozen. Tortured. I want him to be able to be himself again."

"Steve, do you think going after a master assassin is a good idea?"

"If it was Bruce, or Pepper would you leave them behind?"

"No, of course not," said Tony defensively.

"Then please help me."

Tony sighed, "I'm already helping a lot of people. Do you know how many SHIELD agents I've given jobs to at SI?"

"I know," said Steve softly.

"Or how much time I've spent trying to clean up hydra's mess?"

"Tony, please... I don't know who else to turn to."

"Fine, but you owe me. Jarvis, get guest bedrooms setup for Sam, and Steve, or if you're a couple, one bedroom. Steve, get me a list of what you need. Same with you Sam."

"We aren't a couple," Sam laughed, "there is no way I could keep up with this guy, also I just need one thing." Sam dropped the Falcon specs on the table in front of Tony.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "What's this?"

"I'm gonna need some wings if you can remake this."

Tony picked it up, and snorted, "This was made by Justin Hammer according to these specs, so I'm pretty sure I can do more than just remake it."

"Good," grinned Sam. 

Steve stood up in the realization that Tony Stark was indeed going to help him.


	6. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam are total bros

Steve had placed down his bag on the bed in his guest room, while Sam procured some food for them, most likely some sandwiches. Sam had made more than enough breakfasts during the time they had spent working together, and managed to cook more than enough for Steve's super soldier metabolism to prove his cooking chops. Steve sat on the edge of bed, and sighed inwardly. He should have known it would have felt like a cloud. He considered whether he should unpack or not. He decided to live out of the suitcase for now, who knows how long Tony would put up with their stay.

He went to the guest kitchen and found Sam had made a pile of pannini sandwiches.

"I made extra. A man who runs a one minute mile who know how many sandwiches he eats."

"Very funny," muttered Steve as he grabbed a plate and piled it with sandwiches. Steve took a bite, and felt waves of happiness go over him. The earlier nervousness of dealing with Stark had been replaced by hunger. He munched the sandwiches happily noting to himself that Sam could retire to be a chef if he so desired.

"So Stark thought we were a couple," said Sam casually as he bit into the sandwich.

Steve nearly choked, and began to cough profusely. Sam handed him a glass of water, and Steve down it trying to gain his composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke. I was just wondering where he got that from."

Steve looked down at his plate, he had one idea but, he didn't think Tony knew about that. 

Sam continued calmly, "I just thought you and Natasha-"

"Oh no, I don't think so," Steve mumbled. "Besides she hinted I was a bad kisser."

"Oooh, so something did happen between you two," Sam grinned biting into another sandwich.

"She used kissing me as a diversion to distract Hydra, and then hinted I had no experience." Steve skimmed over mentioning her question in the truck about the number of his kisses since he had awoken. He only had 3 depending on how you counted them. Natasha in the mall being the most recent. Then, a fan girl had run up to him, and frenched him before he could even react, and ran back to her friends screaming "I kissed an avenger, I kissed an avenger!". The first kiss from when he woke up however, thinking about it now was problematic. Tony had been lying unconscious on the ground. Steve managed to pry the faceplate of his armour, and couldn't feel Tony's breath against his skin. He gave him CPR. Or the best version he could through the iron man armour with the arc reactor in the way. When Steve thought Tony was gone, he had kissed his lips. It was a goodbye thing, it didn't mean anything he had just felt all that regret, and then Bruce screamed, and Tony had woke up, and then they had gotten shwrama and gone their separate ways. Steve hadn't thought of it since, after all it didn't mean anything, right? Had Tony been conscious for that? Had Jarvi-

"Earth to Steve" said Sam bringing Steve suddenly out of his thoughts, "I know that kiss with Natasha was nice but you gotta come back to reality now. Besides the sandwiches will get cold," Sam chuckled. "I've been talking you for the past five minutes, and you've been staring into space."

"Oh right, sorry," he mumbled.

"I went to my room and tried the bed briefly, felt like a cotton candy tuft. Looks like I'm claiming stakes on the couch tonight."

"Nope the couch is mine, I'm a senior after all," Steve grinned.

"Oh no you don't! You can't take window seat annnnd the couch."

"Looks like we are sharing then. I'm pretty sure that couch can seat twenty and sleep at least two people."

"Ok, fine but you better not snore!"


	7. Wings

Tony had already finished re-designing the Falcon Exo wings. Fixing anything Justin Hammer designed wouldn't take much effort, or let's be honest any effort. The mistakes were obvious. In order to finalize everything however he did need some measurements from Sam, and some of his input.

"Pepper,Pepper,Pepper" he said repeatedly.

"Sir, Miss Potts just awoke, do you need her assistance?" Jarvis inquired.

"Can you get her to bring Sam to my workshop?"

"I'll relay the request Sir."

Pepper rolled her eyes at the request, and turned on the house intercom.

"Tony it's 5 am and I haven't even ate breakfast yet. We have an investors meeting soon. I'm still in my pajamas."

"I need Sam's input on this design."

"Tony we aren't dating anymore," said Pepper sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"But your my exec you'll help me right?"

"Tony... Ok fine, I'll check if Sam is awake in the guest suite but, just so we are clear no more 5 am favours ok?"

Tony remained silent.

"Okay?" Pepper asked again. Pepper sighed, and put on a house coat and shuffled into the elevator.

She got off the guest floor and saw a limb over the edge of couch. Good, it seemed like she would be able to talk with Sam, and quickly go back to her floor to a nice breakfast. 

"Jarvis make sure the comm line is open to Tony."

"Yes, Miss Potts."

Pepper stopped dead in her tracks looking at the scene on the couch.

"Tony?"

"What is it Pep?"

"Why are Steve Rogers, and Sam passed out half naked on on the couch together?"

"They are - wait what?"

"Ssh, their asleep. "

"They're on top of each other?" Tony whispered.

"No, but they are both half naked, and asleep on the couch."

"Jarvis, I need pictures."

Pepper sighed as the system snapped photos of the pair. 

Tony chuckled, "You know I was joking about them sharing a bed. Captain america who knew?"

Tony looked at the photos. They lay heads nearly touching with a blanket each haphazardly strewn over their waists. They were topless, and it was definitely a pleasant view. Sam's one arm was barely touching the edge of Steve's bicep and his other arm dangled over the edge of the couch. He gazed at the contact between the two mens limbs.

"Tony this might not mean anything," said Pepper sleepily sliding back into the elevator.

"Orrrr- it means that Steve is in the closet, hence the two rooms. Wonder if SHIELD gave him the talk."

"Tony, don't pick on Steve too much okay? Either way, it's none of our business."

"It's my couches business," Tony grumbled. "I might need to replace it now."

"I doubt they slept together on your couch Tony, or at least not in the way your insinuating."

Tony shrugged and got on with the day, as Pepper grumbled about food and turned off the com line. Jarvis notified him when Steve and Sam were awake. 

He headed to the guest floor to find the two of them making breakfast together, shirtless. The smell of pancakes drifted towards him. Tony grinned, and decided to have some fun since the super couple hadn't noticed him yet.

"So Cap how was the bed last night?"

"Oh, hey Tony. It was great thanks."

"Ooh, really?" he said with a grin.

"I couldn't sleep though, and just ended up on the couch," Steve admitted shyly turning red in the face.

"Did you really?" he smiled. "How about you Sam, sleep well?"

"I slept alright. Guest bed is a bit soft for my taste."

"Oh well, then I'll get new mattresses delivered in today for the both of you."

"Tony that's nice of you but that's the really too much!" Steve protested.

"No, it's fine. Jarvis order new mattresses. Besides I'm a billionaire. This is chump change."

Tony grinned at Steve's frustrated expression. From his irritation it made it exceedingly clear, Cap is gay for Sam. Tony was ruining their excuse to snuggle together or whatever they were doing last night. He grinned gleefully. He wasn't sure why but the idea of messing them up a little bit made his heart beat faster. Must be the morning coffee

"Oh yea Sam, wanna come check out your new wings?" he asked.

"Wait, you've finished them already?"

"Just a prototype but to make a testable version I need your measurements," he grinned turning to face Steve. "You okay with me measuring him?"

"Yea it's fine. I can manage breakfast on my own," said Steve casually.

"I just didn't want to interrupt anything between you two."

Steve suddenly nearly choked on a piece of pancake, blushing spreading across his face. Sam rolls his eyes, as Steve continues to choke grabbing himself a glass of water.

"Tony, just take me to see the wings already."

"Ok,ok" says Tony leading Sam to the elevator. He really doesn't know why but Steve's response is making him just a little irritated. He thinks about the blush on Steve's face and feels annoyed. Must be because they don't get along so well. He shrugs and heads down to the lab.


	8. Are You A Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony misreads things

Steve was grateful to Tony, he really was. However, Tony was also hitting his last nerve. Tony at every moment was suggesting Steve and Sam were together. It really shouldn't bother him so much but, it was. Tony was taking what was a simple joke too far. When Steve and Sam got their new mattresses Tony had camped out in the living room for several days and told Steve that it was okay if he wanted to join Sam in bed. Every time Steve woke up to get a glass of water, or go to the bathroom Tony was there to greet him.

"You know I don't mind if you sleep in Sam's room." 

Steve sighed, and headed to the fridge. Pouring himself a glass of water.

"Tony it's been a week. When are you going to give up on pressing this?"

Tony shrugged, and gazed at his Stark Tab. 

"Stark, please this isn't a funny joke anymore."

"Come here."

"Wait, what?"

"Come here, sit next to me on the couch," said Tony gesturing to the empty spot beside him as his stared at his tablet.

Steve looked cautiously at Tony. He slid onto the couch edge.

"Closer" said Tony not even glancing up from his Stark Tab. "You won't be able to see from there."

"Um, okay," said Steve sliding closer. He felt his heart pound a little in his chest as he slid right over to Tony's side. 

"What do you think?" said Tony gesturing excitedly to the image on his Stark Pad.

"It's uh nice whatever it is. But Tony that wasn't what-"

Tony pouted. "Nice, it's just nice? Here, let me put it into 3d model mode."

Steve sighed, and watched as a projected model of a series of rooms appeared before him.

"Er, what is this for exactly Stark?"

"It's yours. Why is your reaction so awful? I work hard on my presents."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Tony I was saying you've got to stop bugging me about Sam and you're showing me a floor plan you say is mine. I'm not sure I follow."

Tony laughed, "It's going to be your apartment here in Avengers tower."

Steve looked at him blankly. 

Tony excitedly began to ramble, "Sam told me that you don't have a place to stay. Really none of the avengers do. So I'm making Stark tower into avengers tower / apartment complex. SHIELD is gone so someone has to make sure the world is safe. I mean if you don't want it it's fine. It will be here for you if you need it. Bruce has a floor, Rhodey and Pep do too. Sam is getting one as well. So are Natasha, Clint, and Thor. Don't know when we will see Thor again though. I mean maybe you and Sam want a floor together but we can fix that later. Merge them and stuff. I'm also making common areas like a theatre, a gym, Bruce wanted a yoga hall. Oh and of course big science lab not that you'll use it. I mean-"

"Stark."

"You-"

"Stark. Listen, please."

Tony stopped, "I've been listening, when haven't I been listening?"

"I'm not dating Sam. I'm not dating anybody. This - this is amazing, but I've already taken so much from you. Too much."

"Don't think about it."

Steve went to open his mouth in protest and Tony put a single finger to his lips. Steve felt his heart falter in his chest. Perhaps in surprise from the sudden contact.

"Don't think think about it Steve. Look, I don't know if your being honest about Sam but I'll stop bothering you about it."

"Ok," smiled Steve.

"Okay," said Tony back jumping off the couch. Tony went to leave but suddenly turned back, "but did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The floor plan."

"It looks great Tony. Just don't cover my room with American flags or something."

"No promises," said Tony

"Wait Tony. NO AMERICAN FLAGS COVERING THE WALLS" he called after him.

"No promises" said Tony again with a chuckle as he got into the elevator vanishing behind the closing doors. Steve just hoped the fluttering in his chest was indigestion, and he didn't end up with a room covered in flags.


	9. Tony Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's ends up kicking himself in the foot

It shouldn't bother him. It shouldn't, he shouldn't bother him that good ol' Captain America was around. He had towers to build. Robots to make to take over for his suits, or well most of his suits. He was a busy man. Yet, the thing on his mind wasn't his new robot "the Vision", it may be instead a certain star spangled man. It shouldn't be though, and he knew it. He was aware, painfully so.

He was getting more, and more curious about Steve. They were becoming dare he say it friends. He was becoming friends with the guy dear old Dad liked so much. It pissed him off that his Dad could be right about something, or someone that wasn't a robot. It mean that well, his Dad was right every time he called him an idiot, or a write off. Because, if he was just a good judge of character about Steve that probably applied to everyone didn't it?

He was unfortunately running out of reasons to hate Steve. Steve doesn't like being teased, Steve's a morning person. He was running out of legitimate reasons to hate the guy other than their first interactions. He was currently clinging to "Steve was initially a jerk" and "Steve's a morning person" as key reasons for "dislike". He was hoping that "Steve doesn't drink coffee" was solid enough to add to the list.

"Natasha is outside Sir should I let her in?"

"Sure, sure"

"Hey Stark, thanks for the apartment. Thought I would say 'Hi' before I get unpacked. Seen Barton around?" she asked jumping onto the couch in the lab.

"Nope, a little pre-occupied."

"Oh- What's on your mind?"

Tony looked up suspiciously.

"When were you so concerned with my thoughts, and problems?"

"Never really, I thought I would try being like Steve for once."

Stark sighed, "can you please not say his name?"

"I see some things haven't changed. You know, I think you and Steve could be good friends."

"Please, how on Earth could you imagine that?"

"Sir I hate to interrupt-"

"Not now JARVIS!"

"Come on, what's so awful about Steve?"

"He's a morning person. Who's a morning person? He hates coffee, and I have plenty of other reasons to hate him."

"Name one."

"The way he treated me when we first met"

"Stark, it's not like you treated him any better."

"Sir might I alert you to -"

"Not now Jarvis. He was unbelievably unkind when we first met. He said things that were just -vile. He threw my Dad in my face. He mocked me even when Phil died."

"He sometimes doesn't know what to say. He's missed years Tony, decades even."

"Maybe I should have left him in the ice then," he said bitterly. Then he would never have to know how right his Dad really was.

"Steve," said Natasha eyes wide "how long have you been standing there?"

Tony turned to see Steve standing at the door. "A while, JARVIS tried to let you know. Anyways, I'm just -sorry, I'm just going to go now."

"Shit" said Tony as Steve left.

Natasha gave him a dark look, storming off after Steve. Sure Tony was running out of reasons to hate Steve, but Tony was sure he was just giving Steve plenty of reasons to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WORK IS NUTS. CHRISTMAS IS COMING. AHHH. Also, sorry for the excuses and the caps lock. More sorry than the Canadians can even handle.


	10. I Just Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confides in Natasha just a little

Steve almost wished he was into some of that ACDC stuff. Maybe that's why Tony listened to it. 1940's Jazz just didn't do his mood justice. He was in agony.

Not only had he imposed on Tony, he made him feel like shit, and Tony didn't even want him to be - well "defrosted" as it were. He had thought things were getting better, that he could you know apologize before he went to find Bucky. The excursion was just a few days away. Natasha had just moved into the tower, so she hadn't seen their interactions. But Steve had thought that him, and Tony recently had been better. Sure, there were times they argued, or bickered but, they had gotten along better. Hadn't they?

"Hey partner" said Natasha who must have snuck into the guest lounge when he wasn't looking.

He sighed, "look Natasha. Whatever it is right now, I don't want to hear it."

Natasha jumped elegantly onto the couch seat next to him, "I talked to Sam."

"Whatever it is Natasha just say it. I deserve it, Stark is right."

"I don't think Stark was being candidly honest with me. Sam thinks you two are good friends, you and Stark."

"Well he would be the only one," said Steve bitterly. "You know - I thought me and Stark were at least starting to BECOME friends."

"Steve I don't think Tony would invite you to live with him if he hated you."

"Natasha he invited terrorists to his house in Malibu for a fight," he said looking at her in earnest.

"Well, the point stands I don't think Stark's generosity would extend to such a point if he hated you that much."

"Natasha he's building floors for the Avengers. If he excludes me it looks bad."

"If he really wanted to be rid of you, he would do so. Sure Stark has his way of saving face in front of cameras and all but, do you really think that Stark hates you this much."

"I don't know Natasha. All I know is I need to apologize to Stark before I go, and get out of his hair after this."

Steve stood up, and strode across the room.

"Come on, where are you going?"

"The gym just gotta blow off some steam."


	11. Your Dad Was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sets things straight.

It wasn't hit fault. It had been a coincidence. He went to the gym to blow of steam, you know throw some punches. Just so he could feel like a tough shit. Then suddenly walked in justice, and the American dream.

"Shit" said Tony accidentally swearing out loud.

Steve looked at Tony startled, "oh uh your here."

Tony panicked. The last person on earth Steve wanted to see right now was him, right? Tony picked up his water bottle taking a big swig, as Cap slowly entered the room. 

"Yea, I'm here but, I was just leaving," said Tony picking up his towel, and water bottle hoping to flee the room

"Tony, don't go," said Cap sadly.

"It's fine, I was just going Cap. No need to worry about me," Tony laughed nervously. He was swearing internally, fuck, hell, shit. He went towards the door to get past where Steve was standing. He cursed himself for not making two entrances as Steve lightly grabbed his wrist. His breath hitched in his chest, followed by a sensation of pure panic. His heart was throbbing in his chest. His pulse was accelerated. This was bad.

"Tony I need to say something."

Tony froze, "this feels like when the hero confesses to the heroine," he jested trying to cut the thick tension in the room in an attempt to leave.

"Stark, can you just-?"

"Sorry, sorry go ahead."

Steve let go of his wrist. Tony began to panic in his mind imagining all the situations that could potentially unfold. Steve screaming at him, tearing him apart. Tony swallowed the ball of fear, and anxiety building in his chest. 

"Tony, you've done so much for me. Yet, I've really hurt you, and I made you feel uncomfortable. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have on the helicarrier. I wanted to tell you sooner but, I was coming here to ask all these favors, and that wouldn't have felt genuine apologizing then," Steve looked anxiously at Tony. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, and inconvenience you. Once I've finished finding Bucky I'll go, and leave.I really didn't mean to hurt you like this , and I even thought we were - you know"

Tony looked blankly at Steve in a mixture of shock. "so you're not mad?"

"No, I was just upset because I hurt you. Your the person that I've started to befriend. I thought we were better than we were on the helicarrier."

"Cap, I should be the one apologizing. To be honest I consider you a friend. I just didn't want my Dad to be right." Tony admitted with a sigh.

Steve gave him a puzzled glance.

"What is your Dad right about?"

"The fact that Captain America is a good man. And if my Dad was right about you that means he was right about me being a worthless Son."

"Tony that isn't true, you aren't worthless," said Steve laying his hand gently on Tony's backing rubbing circles. Tony felt warm at touch.

"Aren't I though? I almost ruined my friendship with Captain America."

"It's okay I almost ruined my relationship with Iron Man back on the helicarrier. I just hope Tony Stark can forgive a terrible person like me."

"You're not-"

"Your Dad was wrong I've made plenty of mistakes with friends, with you, with women."

"With women? Tell me more Steve," said Tony wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ahem, the point is that I did some things I'm not exactly proud of. Whatever image your Dad painted of me all those years ago was an idealized version of the friend he lost. I wish instead of doing that he focused on the fact he had a great son."

"...Cap" he said in a low whisper.

Steve seemed to shake himself back into smiling his American dream gleam at him once more. 

"I'm glad we talked Tony."

"Me too." 

Steve walked out of the gym, and Tony looked at his boxing gloves wondering whether he was really victorious as his heart ached in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Cookies are a valuable resource

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, and Steve pack for their adventures. Tony pops a question.

"No Sam,"said Steve sternly looking at Sam's suitcase that laid open on the common room floor with great disapproval.

"Come on man! You know we need to pack this. It will come in handy."

Steve sighed for the tenth time in the past several days he had to take time out of his daily routine to lecture Sam about the way he was packing for the trip. Steve this time had caught Sam packing boxes of homemade cookies him mom made him into his suitcase.

"We are going to need snacks," said Sam waving the box in the arm for emphasis.

"Sam, I personally love your Mom's chocolate chip cookies but I don't think they will be useful in a fight with the KGB."

Sam, glared placing the box of cookies back into the suitcase, "you don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do. Oh -hey Tony!" said Steve with a smile as Tony entered the living room where Sam and him were attempting to pack.

"You two love birds packed up yet?"

Steve flattered at Tony's words. He felt a slight ache in his chest. He ignored it, and sighed.

"No, because gramps here doesn't believe that my Mom's home baked cookies are not - and I quote a "pertinent resource"

Tony grinned, swiping a cookie from the box, and munched away before Sam could even muster an ounce of protest. 

"I need 100 of these shipped to my desk by the end of the day Mr.Wilson, also Cap these ARE invaluable."

Steve sighed at Tony, and Sam's unrelenting grins. "I never said they weren't good. I was merely pointing out their impracticality for the trip. We should be packing cans of beans not boxes of cookies for sustenance."

"I disagree Cap. Why would I eat beans when I could have something delicious and be happy? And you know not have gross farts?"

Steve wanted to do what internet called a 'face palm', "because I don't want to run around Russia with KGB on ours butt smelling like fresh baked cookies, and dealing with a nutritional deficiency?"

Tony laughed.

"Besides Tony, you are the last person I will take nutritional advice from. You think coffee is a meal."

Tony got close in his face, oh no it was happening again. There was a small thumping in his chest, and a weird flush filled his face. No, not again. 

It had been happening lately, and Steve wondered it he was still nervous over his and Starks new found friendship. Amongst, well things Steve tried to avoid thinking about...The kiss for one. He must just still be embarrassed by that.

"Come on Steve," said Tony giving a pouty face, "have a heart. At least let Sam take a few. He's your bro after all."

Steve sighed, damn those puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright. One ziploc container, and I better not find any others. We clear?"

"Crystal bro," said Sam with a clear smile of the victorious.

"The things I do for you,"

"I'm going to go find the biggest ziploc I can. And NO take backs - your fault for not specifying a size!"

Before Steve could protest Sam slide out of the room with more speed than he showed on their morning jogging sessions.

Tony chuckled, and peeked at the bags. "So you two ready to go?"

"Almost, I mean we are pretty close outside of Sam trying to pack things like his game boy colour. I swear, I don't remember him even bringing this much to the tower, his Mom must have shipped half of this stuff over since we moved here."

Tony smiled, "yea I think she has. The other day she sent him blankets. It's like she doesn't trust that the tower will keep him warm or something."

Steve got a chuckle, of course Tony would have his pride hurt by something like that. 

"So, I was thinking. Do you need me to you know -?"

Steve looked in surprise, "Tony you've done more than enough."

"Oh, I was just thinking I could well, if you wanted... I could come with you?"

"It will be fine Stark. Me and Sam will find him, you've done more than I can repay. Besides, you've got your hands tied with HYDRA."

"Yea, yea. I guess I do," muttered Tony what seemed to be somewhat sadly.

Tony turned to leave, but before leaving the room paused his back turned to Steve's glancing eyes.

"Steve?"

"Yea, Tony?"

"Take care of yourself out there."

"Thanks, we will be back."

"I'm counting on it," and without so much as a second glance Tony left Steve alone in the room to wonder why he suddenly regretted not accepting Tony's offer to have him along.


	13. A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve heads out on the mission, and Tony observes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER. I'll try to be more consistent again

Tony was worried. Why shouldn't he be worried? Steve was his new buddy who was now about to leave to find an assassin who was "apparently" was his best friend. That's rather worrying, your best friend being an assassin. Tony also had to acknowledge he was a bit jealous of Bucky for being Captain Americas good pal. When just in the past few days Steve had become one of his closest friends. Steve was now in the ranks of Rhodey Cake, Brucey Bear, and Pepper in the "best buddy" category. Tony just didn't want this new friendship to fizzle over the course of Steve's search, or to vanish altogether when he found Bucky. 

It was pathetic Tony knew. He was jealous of a guy who had been brain washed into being an assassin. Ugh, he needed to focus on helping Steve.

"JARVIS have you made all the preparations I asked for?"

"Yes sir, Steve's aircraft is stashed with all necessary items including his SHIELD sir. Dummy has polished it to look brand new."

"Ah that's excellent, if Captain America gets in a tight spot he can just blind the enemy."

Dummy sulked at this sarcastic proclamation.

"Sir, I don't think Dummy meant any harm."

Tony sighed, "I know he didn't. Sorry bud."

"Sir, it is time for you to meet with the Captain before he departs."

"Right yeah," said Tony. He dragged his feet up the stairs like a small child. He was stalling, and he knew it. He knew Steve was waiting for him, and he was dragging it out as long as he could.

He put on his sunglasses, after all he needed to look cool for this. Steve didn't need to know how he felt about him leaving. He just needed to play it cool.

He found Sam, and Steve standing on the chopper platform on the precipice of Stark Tower. 

"You ready?" he asked as he strode over to Steve. 

"I think so."

"I got your SHIELD back, it's in the chopper."

Steve got wide eyed, "how? Where did you?"

"Don't worry about it. Sam, you keep him out of trouble."

"Won't be a problem Stark," Sam grinned.

Sam grab Starks hand a shook it, and hopped into the chopper with his bags.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" smiled Steve.

"For now, you'll come back home," said Tony assuredly.

"Yea, home" Steve smiled.

"You know I mean here right? Here is home now."

"Okay," Steve smiled.

Tony couldn't stop himself, and pulled Steve in for a hug, and gave him a few quick pats on the back before pushing him away. He felt his heart pound. He must really be worried about losing Steve's friendship.

"Don't die."

"You too. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," Steve joked and he got into the chopper. Tony stood on the platform. Very glad his sunglasses were on before the StarkChopper zoomed through the air. Tony watched it until it was no longer in sight and was merely a speck on the horizon. 

"Sir, you should probably come inside," JARVIS suggested gently.

"Right I can monitor Steve more easily that way."

"Sir?"

"Hmm. Right, yes I'm coming."

Tony had installed some 'precautions' on the plane. You know, cameras, microphones. Just in case Steve's plane got taken out or he got captured. He was looking out for his fellow Avengers. He would totally do the same for Brucey Bear, or Rhodey. 

JARVIS over the next few days had to frequently remind him to stop checking live visual and audio feeds from the air craft, and the various vehicles, and equipment it was carrying. Okay, okay so MAYBE Tony went a little overboard with the bugging? But, he was just concerned.

"Sir, if you are so concerned for Captain Rogers why don't you call him to check in every once in a while rather than monitoring his every step?"

Tony glared at his AI, well not his AI but oh never mind - he notes not to think out loud again. "Don't be ridiculous JARVIS. I don't want to take Steve's focus away from his mission."

Tony turned back to the screen. "Besides, if I discovered something stupid Steve does I can mercilessly tease him with it forever. Or I'll just do what I always do and make fun of his pop culture knowledge."

"Bravo Sir, your pettiness continues." 

Tony furrows his brows once again. "Thanks JARVIS."

"Not a problem Sir."

Tony looked at the screen. Steve, and Sam were camping out by their vehicle which they had snuck into Russia.

"Ugh tents, we should have asked Stark to create ones that pop up on their own," bemoaned Sam as he miserably put poles together.

Tony noted automated shelters onto his to do list. However, he didn't want Steve to know he was watching him so he would provide that equipment for whatever mission Mr.America ventured on after this one. He continued his watch of the live footage.

"I'm glad you didn't. Tony might have given you a tent with broadband internet and access to tumblr. If that happened there would no way we would have gotten even half this far," said Steve as he quickly assembled his tent with ease

"Hey! Give a guy some credit. Every morning I get up early, and go jogging," said Sam looking on in displeasure at his lack of progress with the tent.

"Yea, you would jog for a bit and settle down to watch some Korean romance dramas Sam, and then look at Avengers fan art on tumblr."

"Hey that shit is entertaining okay? They ship me and Natasha."

"Ship?" asked Steve as he picked up what must be twigs to use as tinder for their camp fire.

"Oh Steve, so many things to add to your list but, I don't want to be held responsible."

"I'll take it that the fans aren't imagining you on a boat then?"

"More of a- umm romantic cruise."

Steve laughed trying to imagine Natasha, and Sam as an item, on a romantic cruise.

"What about me? Who do they imagine me with?"

"Oh, who DON'T they imagine you with? Me, Natasha, The President, Fury, Thor, Stark"

Tony watched as Steve's eyebrows go up especially at the mention of his name.

"Speaking of Stark, did you two make nice?"

"What do you mean?" said Steve as he started a small camp fire.

"I mean, well Natasha told me what happened."

"Oh, oh. Yea we are good. Or - at least I think we are good."

"Oh?" said Sam turning away from his failure with the tent.

"Well, it's just Stark's behaviour was odd as we left."

"Not just Starks," mumbled Sam.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" said Steve snapping his head up from the cans of food he was opening to cook for super that night.

"There is something going on between you two. Your friends but, it's almost like you feel guilty about it."

Steve sighed, "it's complicated. Tony he's Howard's son. I can't say me and Howard were best buddies or anything but we were friends. And then befriending Tony who didn't have the best relationship with his father it's -"

"It's like you've traveled forward in time."

"Yea, it kinda is," said Steve. "I like Tony, you know as a friend." Steve began poking at the camp fire with a stick. "I'm inexplicably drawn to him you know? He's so infuriating but, at the same time brilliant and smart. Sometimes, he's also dumb as a brick when he comes to my feelings, or people and stuff. We push each others buttons but somehow manage to make each other better. I don't know, our relationship is strange."

Sam smiled, "seems to me, you've got a good thing started between you two. Sure it's weird you're now friends with your friends son. But hey look on the bright side, you're free to come help me finish my tent since you're done yours, and just standing around."

Steve, rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll help a little but, I gotta make us some grub."

Tony blinked at the screen. Unsure what to think other than perhaps Sam was right and a good thing had just started.


	14. Cookie Crisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon and Cap get into a tight spot. Tony finds himself worried.

Steve sighed, "don't you dare say it Sam."

"Remember what I said about the cookies?! Remember? You said they wouldn't be useful!"

"Okay, so the cookies got us out of a tight spot with the Russian torture chamber of doom but, what now?!" said Steve exasperated pointing to cell walls they were trapped in. "They are expecting your Mom's super secret recipe Sam"

"Don't worry I'll give it to them," Sam chuckled leaning casually back against the cell wall.

Steve whispered in a low voice, "You don't even know your Mom's cookie recipe!"

"Don't worry Cap, I'll make something up. Something so complicated to make that it will buy us time to get us out of here."

"Let me get this straight Sam, you are betting our chances on the KGB taking a long time to bake a cookie recipe that doesn't exist?!"

"Well, not all our hopes. I was thinking you can deal with the other half of this."

"Don't worry. I've got an idea," said Steve with a mischievous grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"No Tony" said Pepper arms folded in front of him. She sat impatient in the sagging couch in his lab. Her heels were tapping the ground feverishly with much impatience.

"But Cap could be in trouble. Last I heard he was negotiating the KGB with a box of cookies," said Tony a little defensively as he sat across from Pepper on his work stool.

"No, Tony" Pepper repeated. "No more monitoring Captain America. You've got work to do."

Tony then played his dirtiest card, the puppy dog eyes. Pepper's arms only seemed to fold together even more, and her eyes rolled.

"Those puppy dog eyes hardly worked even when we were dating Tony. No, means no and that's final."

"But Pep-" he tried to protest.

"Steve's got Sam with them. I'm sure they are fine," she said rising from the couch to pat Tony's shoulder reassuringly.

Tony sighed, she was probably right. I mean Steve probably offered the guy cookies, and sat him down for a cup of tea because Steve was too damn nice. Heck, he might even have gotten the guys to sing the Star Spangled Banner, and do a slow dance with him. Tony shook his head at the image. Even that bothered him, and of course it bothered him Cap was his friend. He shouldn't have to play nice with the enemy. 

"Is it really necessary to spy on Steve this much Tony? It's not like you spy on Rhodey all the time."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Tony I'm the executive of your company. I'm pretty sure I would know if you were spying on Rhodey every time he headed out on a mission."

"Steve is different."

"Tony, Steve doesn't need your help."

"He isn't adjusted to this time. Things are different."

"Tony, lets be honest they aren't that different. Plus you can't deny that there are millions of people right now that could use your help. People who need something to save their lives, look out for them."

"I guess your right."

Pepper sighed, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Rubbing it in comforting circles. 

"Of course I am Tony. The company needs you to pull through and make the next big thing. I know your worried about Steve but try to keep the checking in on him to once a week."

Pepper was right, she often was. He just needed to get Steve out of his mind and invent things. Perhaps he could invent modular shelters to protect disaster victims. He should also work on Ultron, he had been neglecting it. He just hoped he could focus on the work at hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Both of your come out," says a tall lanky guard now standing at the adjacent cell door. 

"No," says Sam icily 

"Excuse me?" 

"This is a top secret recipe. Even he can't know it or my mom will bury me alive."

"Fine," snaps the guard. "Оставьте другую здесь!" 

Sam winks as he is unchained from the wall and led out by KGB guards. Steve grins internally as the cell door closes. One guard down, two more to go. While the guards are shouting in Russian, Steve flexes his muscle and snaps the handcuffs. He looks at the cell wall. It's old brick , and then to metal door. He sighs inwardly, his choice of course is painfully obvious. He is going to have to burst through things again. He runs through the wall, and drop kicks a guard in head grabbing his keys, and throws a brick at the head of the other one knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was easy, I hope Sam is keeping them busy."

______________________________________________________________________________

Sam sighed, "No, no, no. You cannot not use that type of butter. You're going to ruin the consistency of the the cookie dough. And what is this? You call this eggs? You think my grandma's cookies would use egg whites from a carton? Common, get it right. You're going to need to send your men on a serious shopping trip because, these ingredients are definitely not the quality needed to recreate this recipe."

Sam watched as the men started shouting viciously at one another in Russian, one higher ranking soldier dumped flour on the others mens heads. When Sam planned on following Captain America into battle this wasn't quite what he had in mind. He imagined more punching, and running. Less threatening KGB members with the prospect of less than superior cookies. Not that he was complaining, because this was entertaining.

The reaction of the soldiers reminded him of his wing-man Riley. Riley had been more than a little addicted to him mom's cookies. Sam smiled to himself remember how Riley would tear open Sam's mail, and they would end up wrestling each others after Sam would find the box of cookies empty. He was pulled out of him memories by the a sudden command.

"You," said a soldier pointing at him. "Make a shopping list NOW."

"Got a pen and paper? This might take a while."

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Captain America had retrieved his shield, and Sam with a little work. He was impressed how Sam had some how managed to sneak copious amounts of vodka, and absinthe into the cookie dough, and got the KGB drunk on it. However, it didn't change the fact that they were no closer to retrieving Bucky. Steve tried using Natasha's hacking software on the KGB computers. No files on Bucky to be found, nothing, nada. No sight, or rumour to be heard of him in Russia. They had meet other brainwashed soliders that had been trained by Bucky though.

Not that had helped any. If anything there had been too many close calls on this trip. Seeing Sam drunken KGB members with cookie dough was probably the moment closest to success they had in the whole mission. Which considering they had gotten almost no intel in that whole debacle described the mission.

The only thing Steve had learned about was the machine used to create soldiers like Bucky. He had gotten the specs to give to Stark for analysis.

He felt ill. He had failed his friend, and now he was getting excited to go home and see Tony. He was pathetic. His best friend was lost, and brain washed, and not only had he managed to get almost nothing out of this excursion wasting Tony's time, money, and equipment. The file in his hand probably wouldn't even help Bucky that much if at all. It was if anything, and excuse to talk with Stark.

"So, I think we lost the KGB plane about 15 miles back. I'm no pilot but Stark's auto pilot is a life saver that's for sure. Nothing's on the radar. I just hope they don't hunt us down for that cookie recipe in New York, or worse find my mom. Once we are not overseas I'll give her a call, she's always worried about extra charges and- Wait are you okay man?"

Steve sighed, his head in his hands.

"I don't know. "

Sam sat next to him, "What's wrong? Well, I can guess what's wrong. This is about Bucky isn't it?"

"I just hoped I would get something more concrete to help him, to save him."

"Steve, that file in your hand is a start. We will get Stark on it"

"What if this doesn't help at all?" Steve asked desperately. Sam looked down at him, and patted him on the back gently.

"Then we keep trying. Just because I lost Riley doesn't mean you'll lose Bucky. This is my promise to you as your other best friend."

Steve looked up and gave Sam a heart felt smile.

"I'm lucky to have you around."

"Damn straight you are. Now let's get back to the tower."

Steve looked as Sam went back to the pilots seat. Steve had been half honest, he just wished he had someone to talk about the rest of this with. He wasn't sure who would accept that maybe just maybe, he was a little intrigued in Tony Stark as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. I will try to update this every now again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be better at updating. I've temporarily abandoned my other fic, and hope to return to it...at sometime.


End file.
